Changed
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: A One-Shotish story about Gwen reflecting on her life after and during the Total Drama series. If that dosen't make you wanna read it, then just do me a favor and give it a shot. Please? Rated K.


**A/N: Okay, guys. I wasn't going to put this up, but then I decided that if it was too bad I could always just take it down. Also, this is my first one character story. I've also never done with so little dialogue. So, yeah, that was sort of a warning, to an extent, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Total Drama series. I wished for it at 11:11, but it has yet to show any signs of coming... *Sighh***

* * *

**Changed?**

Gwen smiled softly as she went through a box of her belongings from when she was a teenager. There were pictures of her school friends—like Reaper and Pixie Corps. A picture or two of her brothers and other family. An old yearbook, a few school IDs, and a dozen school photos.

The former Goth rummaged through the box till she got to the bottom. Once there, she pulled out the things that captured some of her most precious memories—the promotional pictures for Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama: The Musical.

It had been fifteen years since the third installment had wrapped. Those three long summers were the worst she had ever endured. Yet, at the same time, they were the best. She had fallen in love, gotten her heart broken, met incredible people, made her first true enemy, and was hated by almost all of Canada—all thanks to the sadistic Chris MaClean.

After flipping through the Total Drama Scrapbook Geoff had made her—as well as the rest of the campers—the raven-haired woman reached for the things she had loved her whole high school career—her black eyeliner and blue lipstick.

She instantly stood up and went to the nearest mirror. It had been years since she wore heavy eyeliner or any kind of lipstick. The woman applied the eyeliner as heavily as she remembered she had when she was younger and used just enough lipstick to get the color that matched her old highlights.

"Oh. It's been too long," Gwen said with a chuckle as soon as she backed up to look at herself. Her skin was still pale—it was naturally like that. But her hair had grown to about the middle of her back; her highlights had disappeared just as her Goth phase had.

Her appearance changed. But had **she** changed? Nah.

Granted she no longer had a horrible outlook on life or was viewed as a pessimist by her friends and colleagues. But Gwen was still Gwen. She still enjoyed a good laugh at the thought of Chris and Chef being tortured and still entertained the idea of shaving Chris's entire head.

Even though the days of TDI torture were long over, she still blushed at the thought of Trent and rolled her eyes at the thought of Cody's "sly moves". She still scrunched her nose up at the thought of Chef's "food". Still laughed her heart out every time she replayed the memory of Heather getting her head shaved in her mind and felt like weeping when she pictured Heather kissing Trent—a murderous thought also came into her mind a few times.

Although, now that she looked back on it, she was glad everything happened the way it did. Because it all worked out in the end. Almost everyone that stepped foot in Camp Wawanakwa grew in some way or another.

Lindsay had eventually realized who Tyler was and married him; she even brought in the money by being an actress why her husband attempted every sport imaginable. Beth had gotten her heart broken by Justin and learned that looks were just looks and it was what was inside that mattered. Noah had learned that his sarcasm wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he toned it down—only by a bit, though. Duncan also realized how much he was hurting his family by always being in Juvie, and managed to stay out of trouble after the Total Drama series was over; causing Courtney to realize that Duncan was good enough for her**(A/N: Ohh. Yeahh. Your eyes are not deceiving you.! I DID just fit some DxC in there. BAM.!)**. Even Katie and Sadie learned that they, in fact, could live without each other—not that they would ever separate for too long. Even Heather realized how much of a bitch she was and apologized to everyone a few years before Gwen had hit the big three-o.

So, no, Gwen didn't change—and neither did any of the other campers. They grew, yes. But changed? No. They were still the same money hungry teens they were back on the island.

Gwen had realized something like most of them had. She didn't need all the makeup and highlights and black clothes. She was perfect the way she was. She could just be Gwen, and that would be good enough for everyone. Oddly enough, Cody—in some weird way—had taught her that.

Even if in the end she didn't get the guy, it didn't matter. She would be okay on her own, and would one day find the one for her. Trent wasn't the only guy that would ever care about her. There would be others and if she was lucky, the exact one for her would be among them.

Gwen wiped off the makeup before rummaging through her closet. As soon as the thirty-three-year-old woman found what she was looking for she grabbed the photo that showed the twenty two camper of TDI. She quickly put them into the frame and set it on her nightstand. She then blew the dust off her Total Drama Scrapbook and placed it in front of the picture frame.

She smiled at the arrangement and placed the rest of the things back into the box. and shoved it under her bed. Before she laid her head on her pillow she made a note to check up on Trent and LeShawna—it had been at least five years since she had spoken to either of them. And after all, they never did get to meet her buds back home.

**A/N: So, yeah. If you didn't like it, tell me what I can do to improve it. If you did like it, you should still Review, that would make me very, very happy. Andd I do like Gwen and Trent, but, for some reason, I thought the story would be better to say that their relationship didn't survive. Sorry to all you GxT lovers.!**

**Rate&&Review**

***MaidMikuruChan**


End file.
